


粉红前调（完结）

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE
Summary: 标题: THE PINK TOP NOTE粉红前调原作: Transformers : Prime作者: 柜鬼分级: 辅导级（PG）警告: 无警示内容配对: 千斤顶/救护车注释:草莓、树莓、黄桃、芒果，蜂蜜、炼乳和奶油。再加一簇医官的电流，这就是粉红前调的气息。此文为赛博坦式爱情喜剧前传，单体阅读不影响理解。为防止有人踩雷在此声明：配对斜杠有攻受含义。
Relationships: Wheeljack/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	粉红前调（完结）

很久以前，在一个遥远的星系里……  
在雷霆救援队的拼死血战下，亚特兰星球得以从霸天虎癞头怪的残忍奴役下解放。  
他们守住了亚特兰的变形井，拯救了国王与其子民，结识了一名可靠的同盟。在亚特兰星球奇妙科技的支援下，赛博坦大战的局势大有改善，汽车人们得到了片刻喘息的机会。  
公主玛拉娜将皇家骑士之位赠与战士浪花，并为这群战士们的命运祈祷，希望他们能早日拯救赛博坦于水火之中……  
  
“好吧，老实说我可没想到这一茬。我不知道浪花竟然还会跳舞。”  
“他总是对浪漫心怀希望，也许他私底下练习过很多次。”  
千斤顶抿了一口能量液，亚特兰的饮料尝起来有股扎实的水气，只消半口就给人大半月都不会再口渴的错觉。他有些懒洋洋地将身体向后仰去，欣赏篝火的暖色闪光耀射在水面上，被波纹打乱的乱舞。  
在战后乱石叠簇的临水废墟中，这颗星球的王族和子民们朴素但快乐的狂欢着。浪花与他的天命真女在火光与月色里共舞，尽管玛拉娜是个货真价实的公主，但她显然一点也不在乎自己的头衔。她抓着浪花的手腕，眸中满是快活的喜爱之情。  
原始的音乐、朴实的宴会、一个美满的结局。  
所有雷霆救援队都对此心满意足，千斤顶好笑地看着自己的兄弟沉浸在恋情中，耸耸肩膀。  
“他看上去很高兴。”  
“看，今晚的第一颗星星出来了！”隔板兴奋地指着天空，精神得不像是个重伤病患。  
千斤顶扬起一边眉毛。“是啊，那又怎么了？”  
“浪花说他之所以能和玛拉娜相遇是因为他对着星星许愿了，也许我们也该许个愿什么的。谁知道呢？搞不好真能成真。”  
“ _小浪（SPRAY）_ 的浪漫情节显然比我想象得更严重，我得小心别被传染到。”千斤顶憋笑喝下一口能量液，佯装不知。  
“随你怎么说，但他才是那个正在和玛拉娜跳舞的人。”  
“那你要许什么愿？更多能量块？飞船的动力提升三倍？莫纳卡斯的老虎机给你吐个一等奖出来？”  
“老千，你说得这些根本就不是什么需要对星星许愿的事情。”  
“是啊是啊是啊。”  
“你都没在听我说了啥。”  
“没错，问题就在这了，隔板。我对自己现在的生活很满意，假如我想要什么，我会自己争取到，而我唯一迫切期望的事情又不是什么对星星许愿就能成真的小儿科。你知道我指得是什么。”  
“……唉，我想你是对的。”  
“——不过给自己添个不痛不痒的彩头似乎也不错。”千斤顶补充道。  
他并没有很真心，这么说的绝大部分理由只是因为他不想扫小隔的兴。  
千斤顶抬头仰望夜晚的第一颗明星，那圆润的、镀有蔚蓝光边，宛如钻石般闪耀在夜空中的白色星光固执的钉在西南角，恰巧是月光照射不到的刁钻角落。他放下能量液，冲那颗星星比了个开枪的动作，满脸戏谑。  
“嘿，小星星，让我遇到命中注定的那个人吧，前提是你办得到的话。”  
“老千……”隔板哭笑不得。  
“干嘛？我许愿了啊。”  
“我知道。但你许愿的方式简直像在找茬。”  
“反正这愿望实不实现都 _ **无所谓**_ 。只要我们的队伍继续前进，我就是个快乐的雷霆救援队。”千斤顶挥挥手，靠上破裂石壁构成的椅背，慵懒但果断地说：  
“ **浪漫不在我的计划表里。** ”  
  
一段漫长的周期循环后。  
  
地球，内华达州，贾斯帕的荒野中。  
下午四点三十六分。晴天。  
“好吧，让我看看--”  
千斤顶紧盯着连通了星际网络的屏幕，小声嘀咕——  
“--离地球最近的 **浪漫** 之都在哪？”  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
汽车人的基地位于萧条的岩区荒野，隐蔽于全息影像的后方，这里奇迹般地保留了开放的视野。人类政府将基地最顶层改造成了赛博坦尺寸的停机场，足以停下钻击号。  
时间已经不早了，正当人类城市华灯初上的点儿。  
千斤顶在停机场等了差不多三分钟左右，胶囊式的电梯从停机场的中心升起，救护车大步流星地朝这边走来。  
“我在这了。你到底想要什么？”医官问。  
他抱着肩膀，神态冷淡，看上去很不高兴。  
而他完全有理由这样对待千斤顶，因为这位骁勇善战的雷霆救援队不久前带着一位人类执行了一场华丽潇洒的复仇大战，其中涉及了决斗、爆炸、互帮互助和肆意恩仇等要素，不失为一部高票房的好莱坞电影，唯一的缺点就是这部电影口碑奇烂。  
所以千斤顶最好把他的铁板收紧点，因为救护车没有冲他怒吼已经算至仁至义了。  
但千斤顶没有收紧自己的铁板。  
“正如先前所言，只是想要兜兜风。”他说。  
救护车抱紧手肘，他怒瞪对方数秒，用力摇头。  
“我没有那么多时间给你浪费。你想要兜风还是别的什么随便你，见鬼--你甚至可以去和那些人类飙车，只要别把谁弄伤就行。但我不会奉陪，擎天柱需要我留守基地。”  
“你是对的，我不该这么打搅你。不过我真的需要一些建议，上次我只是在人类的街道上逛了一通就被哔哔叫的黑白车追了三个小时。这些小不点真的有够固执。”  
“探员福勒应该给你发过交通法规大全。”  
“但那里头又没讲该怎么 _**平行停车** _。”  
“平行什么？”  
“那些警察追我的时候还说我肯定挂了 _**倒桩** _考核，倒桩又是个什么？”  
救护车的架势垮掉了。他张开嘴，却无法针对这些陌生的地球术语发表任何具有建设性的评价：“呃……”  
千斤顶摊开手。  
“啊，所以你也不知道。”  
“我--”救护车吸了口气，双手叉腰回呛道：“我是个医疗兵！我不需要成天跑到外面去！而且仅供参考，我从来没被警车追过。”  
“也就是说你没什么实地经验喽？”千斤顶抬起肩膀，偏头望他。凝视数秒后他叹了口气，头疼地按住后脑勺。  
“看来我找错教练了，也许神子会更清楚这些事儿。”  
“你别想把神子再扯进来！想都别想！！”救护车呵斥着前倾，食指用力戳了千斤顶的胸膛几下，满脸愤色。  
“好吧！我会跟你去兜风的！但只有一个钟头！”  
“一个小时就够了。”  
救护车用愤怒的眼神切割他，后者含笑欠了个身。  
医官呼出一口气，按住通讯链。  
“……大黄蜂，我有些琐事要处理，大概会出去一会儿。期间假如有谁需要开环路桥就由你负责。发生任何问题都第一时间联系我。”  
得到肯定的回答后救护车放下手，蹙眉盯着千斤顶，不那么紧绷地抱住肩膀。  
“你最好 **_速战速决_ **。”  
  
直通汽车人基地最近的那条公路卡在荒野正中间，就像有谁往拇指上沾了厚厚的焦油再在大地上划出的黑痕般悠长。这儿规整得很一般，道路两边只是象征性的刷上了白漆，毕竟这条公路十天半个月也不见一辆破皮卡路过，除非是相当刁钻的公路旅行爱好者，否则没人会特地在这里绕道。  
周边的荒漠风景沧桑枯寥，一些崎岖立起的高大赤岩稀稀疏疏。白天炙热难耐，这会儿天色黑下来又气温陡降。而不论是白天还是黑夜，只要风吹得稍强些，就会尝到满嘴的沙土。只有沿着这条路开往城镇才能看到逐渐茂盛起来的绿化。  
千斤顶和救护车就在这条路上练习他们的科目二，刚开始的十五分钟浸泡在尴尬的沉默、几乎有些幼稚的暗中较劲里。  
军医似乎打定主意要和雷霆救援队置气，他的引擎轰轰作响，在千斤顶习惯性的抢占先机时绕弯冲到了侧面，一个粗暴的右侧超车。  
千斤顶有些惊讶地闪了闪车灯，语气愉快。  
“悠着点来，大夫。你可以做我的教练，但你不会想和我比速度的。”  
“别叫我大夫！我只是不想让你超过限速！”  
“话虽是这么说，但你的轮胎转得却越来越快了。”  
倒不是说我对此有意见啊。千斤顶想。  
救护车没有回话，而是鼓着一口气平稳提速。  
他那两盏因气愤而散发暖黄色光芒的车尾灯看上去可爱至极，在自己眼前闪个不停。千斤顶有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，将视线放到马路的中心线上。他颇具风度地放缓了速度，让自己的车头与医官车尾拉开距离——也许他不该让大夫超自己车的，毕竟目前他火种里打得小算盘可算不上 _**安分守己** _。  
千斤顶那沉闷的自制力维持了五分钟左右，当救护车因碾到路中石块而上下颠簸时，雷霆救援队出于不可抗力望到对方后厢体的晃动，他的通讯链内传来医官的闷哼声，接着是一阵恼羞意味的急促吐息。  
“你还好吗，大夫？”  
“我很好！”救护车立刻回答。“用不着你来担心！”  
“也许你太久没出来遛弯了，车神。不如让我在前头开路吧？”  
“我说了我没——千斤顶，停下！！”  
救护车唐突踩下刹车，他宽大的轮胎与柏油路用力摩擦，却并未发出寻常意义上的尖锐噪音，听上去更像是沙哑的砂纸摩擦声。突如其来的急停中，医官的颤音拔高变成尖叫，和他在自己飞船里曾发出的惊呼如出一辙，令人联想到激光小钻头。  
但惊讶还是无法避免的。  
千斤顶的视野被医官在惯性搓揉下晃荡的车体所填满，他卡顿了半赛秒才慌不迭地打下刹车。先前拉开距离是个明智之举，他堪堪避免追尾的尴尬，感到自己车胎下积蓄起了能酿出一阵白烟的热度。  
“怎么了？”他用有点被噎到的语气问。  
他的车前廓与救护车车尾的小小车窗只有三十厘米远，在车灯的照耀下千斤顶能看到窗户上自己载具模式的倒影。  
而医官对此毫不在乎，他恰巧倒退了三十厘米，将这光滑、透明的后车窗轻轻贴上千斤顶的车头。  
“……——有动物冲到路上来了。”  
“噢。”千斤顶心不在焉地应声，他一边唤醒自己的绅士品德，一边后退三五米，保持距离。  
“我觉得那是只…猫。”  
“你不小心碾到它了？”  
“当然没有！”救护车否认。“但是它好像吓傻了，现在一动不动。”  
千斤顶终于得以超车。他缓缓掠过救护车的侧身，照亮那可怜的地球生物。  
半沙漠地段的平坦公路上少不了交通事故受害者，通常是一些倒霉的沙鼠、犰狳，这次他们见到了稀客：一只猫，最起码救护车是这么认为的。  
严格来说这只小猫咪的学术名叫美洲狮，只是在赛博坦人的尺寸标准中它算是那种体型迷你的无害小动物。  
现在这只美洲狮整个僵在那儿，浑身的毛都炸开了，两只前爪匍匐在地，瞳孔直盯着这边。千斤顶的车灯惊扰到了它，小猫向后跳去，喉咙里发出威胁的低沉吼声，亮出爪子。  
“我觉得它倒是挺精神的。”千斤顶向前开了半米，听上去像个挑战家。  
“你在干什么？！”  
“别担心，大夫。我来处理你的野兽问题。”  
“你干嘛要去激怒它？我们还不如直接绕道--”  
不等救护车说完千斤顶就按响车喇叭。  
响亮的车鸣声回荡在荒野里，小猫吓得弹跳起飞，头也不回地窜入沙漠和岩地交织的黑夜里，不见踪影。  
尽管他们现在都是载具模式，但千斤顶能感到救护车的视线正戳在自己身上。  
他差点弹开车门来代替耸肩。  
“怎么？”雷霆救援队说。“我又没说我要和它单挑。那只是只小猫而已。”  
“你--”  
“再者你好像挺喜欢它的，何必冒险呢。”  
“我没有！”救护车喊道。  
“是啦是啦，我连它是什么都不晓得，不过我才是爱护动物的那个。”  
“你总是这么自作聪明吗？”  
“这就得看情况了，通常取决于我眼下的交谈对象。我还以为尽量不伤害无辜生灵是汽车人的守则一零一，干嘛火气这么大？”  
“假如你真的在乎那所谓的守则的话，你就不该让神子混到你的复仇突击队里去！”医官怒吼。  
“但是神子压根就没事儿，她很坚强。”  
救护车向后退了两步，他的车灯暗了暗，接着翻转变形。  
他按住自己的通讯链，望向福特GT90的目光中有着近似失望的愤慨。  
“我简直不敢相信我竟然和你浪费了那么久时间。我要回去了。”  
“随你怎么想，但我说得是真心话。”  
“这和你说得是不是真心话根本就没有关系！！”  
救护车的食指用力向下戳去，像是要在这荒漠中捅出一个点。他的光学镜熠熠生辉，点燃落在其中的月光。  
“听着，千斤顶！我不介意你一时心血来潮把基地当成停机场，或者是跑来寻求帮助，但假如你以为自己可以随着性子乱来，那你最好离神子他们远点！因为我们的队伍--尤其是擎天柱--已经有足够多的麻烦要头疼了！！现在我们最不想听到的消息就是某个天兵奇将害人类受伤，就因为他那突发奇想的馊主意！”  
“你把那些人类当成宠物了吗？你以为我没想过要把她送回去吗？我不是当时唯一一个想为隔板复仇的人，假如一个身形娇小的人类和我抱有同样的想法，那我除去尊重她的意见之外没更好的做法。”  
千斤顶从载具模式中解放，毫不示弱地瞪回去。  
他挺起胸膛，语气坚定。  
“我做过成吨的坏决定，但没一个是我后悔的。”  
“我才不在乎你有多雷霆！”  
救护车向前踏去，咬牙切齿。“我也不在乎你会不会后悔，要是有人类被你的‘坏决定’牵连，那就不是后悔能够了事的！！你见过受伤的人类吗？！一次都没有！鉴于你不是负责医疗的那个，我很确定你在逞完英雄之后根本就不晓得要怎么维修受伤的人类！”  
这是救护车没能及时发泄的怒火。  
他就该在千斤顶带着一瘸一拐的神子回来时发作的，但彼时的他有更重要的事情要做——比如稳定隔板的身体状况。  
在隔板的伤情稍有起色之后，袭击医官的便是强烈的后怕。  
千斤顶的行为令他纯粹、彻底的恼火。  
“而假如你以为自己是 _**唯一** _关心隔板的人，那你就大错特错了！！他不只是雷霆救援队，他也是领袖卫队的成员！与人类同行是有风险的，这就是为什么擎天柱让他做神子的保镖。不管是哪个理由都足以证明你那场复仇特技是个烂到家的主意！”  
“还是那句话，大夫--”千斤顶争锋相对地压上，咬住对方的句尾。他觉得自己紧绷在发怒的边缘，其中却没有任何厌倦或反感。  
“我负得起这个责任。假如某个人成为我的队友——不管是人类还是赛博坦人，不管是临时的还是长期的，那我就会掩护他们，直到我变成一团废渣。假如有任何东西想要伤到她，那他们就得先掐灭我的火种，事情就是这么简单。”  
他收拢小腿，等待医官回呛一些尖锐的语句，像是“你以为你是谁”、“谁告诉你意外不会发生”，诸如此类的反驳。但是救护车只是用力含住一口气，缓缓睁大光学镜。有那么一瞬间他流露出悲伤，那神情一瞬即逝，像溶解在热茶里的白砂糖，混成了一种不那么强硬、不那么暴躁，温凉到刚好能饮下的轻叹。  
  
“ _**……我知道。** _”他说。  
  
于是千斤顶便听见自己脉冲泵击胸甲的噼啪声。先前绷在自己情绪回路里所有近似怒意的电流都集中在火种那，鼓起熊熊烈焰，一下又一下，有力地跳动。  
“我知道你是一名怎样的战士。”救护车的声音再度响起时地面上满是他卸下的怒气。医官试图维持自己凌厉的目光，可他光学镜中的圆弧闪光只是令他看上去很坚定。  
“但那不是必要的风险，千斤顶。不只是神子，隔板不会希望你和她中任何一个发生意外。保护人类是一码事，把人类扯进我们的战争是另一码事。我们的生活已经足够危险了，别让事情变得更复杂。假如你为了保护谁而死，对于汽车人而言同样是无法挽回的悲剧。”  
用不着读心术也看得出他关心自己的同伴。  
——他不止关心小隔，关心神子，他也关心我。  
这和雷霆救援队堪称顽固的内部情谊有着很大的区别，是更加柔软、宽广的什么，恍惚间千斤顶甚至觉得自己泡在温水里，而不是站在夜色渐浓的内华达州荒野之中。  
晚风卷起小石子蹭过脚边，千斤顶怔怔地凝视救护车的双眸，在反应过来之前便脱口而出：“我很抱歉。”  
就连千斤顶自己都愕然于自己的话语。他从未想过有朝一日他能这样轻巧、自然地吐出这句话，既不伤及自傲也毫无窘迫，如此 _**心甘情愿** _。  
救护车似乎吃了一惊，他褪下脸上最后一点刁钻，有些局促地别过头。  
“你不需要道歉，我只是…希望你能懂我在说什么。”  
“我不会后悔已经做过的决定，大夫。但我的确没见过受伤的人类，也不晓得该怎么治疗他们。我会好好思考这后果的。以及--相信我，假如我敢让小隔的宝贝女孩受伤，他绝对不会放过我，那才是我不敢冒的风险。”  
“要是你能在带神子出去之前就认识到这点该多好。”救护车小声嘟哝一句，膝盖前后弯动一次。他的姿态逐渐放松下来，侧眼望来时嘴角的弧度已然一片柔和。  
“关于隔板我有个好消息。他应该已经和你说过了，不过他已经完全康复了，很快就会再上战场。”  
千斤顶轻吸一口气，因狂喜而捏紧拳头。  
“——真的？他正式复归了？”  
“貌似是新兵起到了刺激疗法。总之他会和以前一样… **莽撞** 。”  
“我就知道！”千斤顶发出一声欢呼，适才与救护车对峙时他下意识的贴近对方，这一拳挥动正中医官的胸膛，发出响亮的碰撞声。“那个大脚怪才不会那么简单就倒下！你毫无疑问是个神医，大夫！”  
“我除去督促他复健外什么都没做，是他自己跨过这道难关的。但是我有个问题——”救护车后退一步，揉了揉被砸中的地方，蜷起手指抓狂起来。“——他那个破坏东西的毛病是你们救援队的特色吗？他才刚康复不久就砸坏了一个电板，那究竟是怎么回事？！”  
“实不相瞒，其实小隔这毛病也让我很头疼。你要是知道他曾经把飞船的平衡仪搞成什么样子，就会晓得他现在其实已经大有改善了。”  
“我觉得他没改善到哪去。”  
“嘿，那可是隔板，换做是我就不会强求太多。”  
千斤顶心情愉快地敞开双手，昂起头来。  
救护车恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，终于正视对方。  
覆盖在贾斯帕郊区上层的厚云被冷劲的夜风扯碎，没被斟满的月亮得以透气。未盈满时速来冷清的月光唯独今晚沾染许些古铜色调，漆在一望无际的公路、荒漠的驼绒藜上。风吹得更强了些，有些砂砾扬了起来，千斤顶张合了一下镜盖，再度定睛时看到医官脸上的柔和笑意。  
救护车机体上所有圆滑的角度晕出磨砂质感的哑光，赤色肩甲的圆弧和棱角被稍稍点亮。他躯体上的尘土被这含蓄的反光中和，宛如一层薄纱，蒙在四肢和腰轴上。他迎着光亮对千斤顶微笑，光学镜的温润色调与月光混合，氤氲出令人微醺的淡蓝光泽。  
“是啊，你说得没错。”救护车轻笑道。  
千斤顶感到自己的面甲正一阵阵的发烫。强风恰时吹来，又凉快又惬意，却完全无法缓和他脸上和神经里的紧绷。  
他本以为自己是那种更巧妙、更潇洒的男人，但在这一瞬间舒适的凉爽带来了真实感，他总算察觉自己那无可奈何的、印刻在基因深处的笨拙，心动带来的头晕脑胀害他大失方寸，开口时差点结巴。  
“救护车。”他喘了一下才继续。“你真的是我见过的最好的医生。”  
千斤顶不在乎这么说会不会显得太过急切，反正他必须说出来。  
“什么？”救护车瞪大光学镜，一脸莫名其妙。他本想说些什么，但谢天谢地他的注意力被内部通知转移了。他按住侧耳，偏过头去，神情严肃。“发生了什么，大黄蜂？”  
对面零零碎碎汇报了些什么，救护车的表情逐渐放松下来。他大抵是选择性无视了刚刚听到的话，因为当他再度望向千斤顶时神色照旧。  
“擎天柱和隔板回到了基地，有新的工作要处理，我该回去了。你想过来看看隔板吗？”  
“呃--不了。”千斤顶竖起一根手指，努力调整心态。“只要知道他很好我就安心了。再者直接和老大面对面让我有点不自在。”  
“擎天柱不会心存芥蒂的，不过随你喜欢吧。”  
“我们都没怎么动轮子，倒桩练习该怎么办？”  
“下次你可以去找隔板练习。他的实地经验反正比我多。”救护车耸了耸左肩，按住通讯链果断地下令：“大黄蜂，我需要环路桥。”  
  
不消五分钟千斤顶就回到了自己的飞船。  
他从地下车库的胶囊电梯直通停机场，甚至都没去基地的大厅露面。钻击号漫无目的地航行了半小时，他随便找了一个没有人烟的角落停下，舱室里静悄悄的。  
千斤顶紧紧捏着操纵杆，等飞船的引擎声完全熄灭后，他的手腕因难耐而抽动了一下。  
下一秒他向后弹去，瘫软在驾驶座上，按住脑袋难以置信地冲舱顶大吼。  
“ _‘最好的医生’_ ？？？认真的？？？这就是我所能想到的最好的台词？！你最好赶紧振作起来，千斤顶。你可是个救援队！”  
是不是救援队和这档事半毛钱关系都没有，千斤顶对此心知肚明，但他不这么说就没办法发泄这份懊恼至极的躁动了。  
假如丘比特当真存在，那这混账用得绝不是弓箭这种小儿科的武器，最起码也得是大口径的光粒迫击炮。因为千斤顶的火种舱被轰得半片铁屑都没剩下，而他很确定这个缺口只有救护车能治。  
唯一的问题就是——  
救护车会不会愿意？  
只有这点，哪怕是千斤顶也无法说死。  
  
  
  
蔓延在前线的恐慌具有传染性。  
起初只是一些闲言碎语，就像瓷杯上一条微不可见的裂缝。但在反复浸染后裂缝变得醒目起来，松松垮垮套在脖颈上的钢线也随之慢慢收拢，在彻底勒紧前戛然而止。  
现在，所有一切都处于一种致命的静止中。  
他们用细碎的窃语谈论那梦魇的所作所为。如此恐怖，如此无情，真实到无法用“这是谣言”一笔带过。  
他们就浸泡在这窒息的紧张中。  
个别将信将疑的人试图表现得洒脱一些，为了击碎心底的不安和恐惧，他们用傲慢的态度来理解那灾害，祈祷自己能幸免其难。  
“我不相信。”一名矿工说。“霸天虎有那么多能量矿，遭殃的家伙只是运气差了点而已。”  
“你最好相信。”  
“为什么？那些汽车人会比威震天更恐怖？”  
“假如你从来没见过汽车人，也没和他们接触过，那你就不晓得他们的能耐。”回话的矿工尽管同样年轻，语气却沧桑得仿佛见证了千万周期流逝。  
“哈，说得好像你是战士阶级似的。”  
所有埋头苦干的霸天虎矿工们都稍一停顿。  
被呛声的矿工没有回应，他的半张脸埋没在黑暗中，发出一记无声的长叹。接着他埋头推走矿车，从收尾工作中脱离。  
“我说错了什么？”  
“他有一只光学镜被汽车人烤烂了。”  
“什么？你们肯定是在唬我。汽车人从来不对矿工出手，大家都知道这个！”  
“凡事都有例外，没人规定汽车人中就没有疯子了。所以你最好小心点，新人。少说废话多做事，尤其在眼下这个点儿。”  
外面的暴风雨变得更加猛烈。低于水平线的矿洞隧道潮湿、昏暗，滴滴哒哒的水珠滴落声此起彼伏。所有的能量矿都被集中在了深处的储纳点，这里一片漆黑。  
阴湿、喧嚣的风雨中，隐约可以听见汇聚成溪流的冰冷雨水从外淌入洞穴的水声。  
“也许我们不会遭殃呢？我是说，霸天虎有那么多能量交接点，我们不会那么倒霉的。对不对？”  
一道闪电在不远处炸裂，白光照亮入口处的黑影。  
没人看到他是什么时候来的。  
雷响此时才被引燃，震耳欲聋的轰鸣中，背对光亮和狂风暴雨的黑影抬起左手，眨眼间掌心便闪出和他光学镜同样冷酷的冰蓝色。  
水滴滴落的声响变得异常真切，雨水顺着不速之客的机体滑落，带来一股水汽腌制的钢铁气味。  
他站在高地，俯视着蜷缩在黑暗里因恐惧而发不出声的矿工们，语气愉快地复述着来时路上自己为了解闷而欣赏的人类电影台词。  
“你们有两个选择。一个选择是老实撤退，留下能量矿。至于另一个选择--”他停顿了一下。“--在选择这个选项前，你们最好扪心自问一下，想想今天的自己是否足够走运。”  
洞穴外电闪雷鸣，宛如镁光灯般一下又一下照亮他坚毅的侧脸。他左手的炮口向下压去，发出能量增压时的嗡嗡噪音。  
“——因为你们会需要运气的。”  
  
百分之九十七、百分之九十八、百分之九十九、百分之一百。  
钻击号虽然不是大胃王，但它好歹也是艘中型战机，想要把它喂到饱，七八个矿坑的现成矿产是少不了的。  
千斤顶满意地看着钻击号的燃料罐数据抵达百分百，伸了个懒腰。  
现在才中午十一点，他今天的工作就已经结束了。  
这块大石头上的交易方式比较原始，还停留在以物易物的水平：一顿毒打换半吨能量矿，假如你很会砍价的话，恐吓一下也能起到同样的效果。  
地球上留驻的敌方小杂碎都非常识相，省掉千斤顶很多手雷。  
尽管地球能量矿石不算丰盈，但打劫霸天虎总比去偏僻角落的星际加油站撞运气要靠谱多了——外太空的燃料类型多到让人怀疑人生，而且通常价格突破云霄。  
这几天的血拼成果不菲，撇去战机的日常开销、自身的机体需求，千斤顶还能剩下百分之二十的能量矿充当紧急食粮。  
除非他 _**另有打算** _。  
“嘿，大夫。你那边情况如何了？”  
“什么…--千斤顶？”  
“没错，我还活着呢。”  
“这次你又有什么事？话先说在前头，隔板不在，目前基地里只有我一个人。我是不会出去的。”  
“只有你一个人？那真是太遗憾了，我马上就到。”  
“你没听清吗？我说了隔板不在！”  
“我听到了，清清楚楚。你能在停机场那等我吗？我需要你搭把手。”  
“……好吧。”  
大概是这段对话的信息传递出了点差错，因为当千斤顶从战机的驾驶舱跳出来时，救护车站正在停机场的正中间，手里提着一只大号的医疗箱。  
千斤顶靠在钻击号的左翼上，露出灿烂的笑容。  
“我不知道是该受宠若惊还是该过意不去，你看上去好像急等着要给我做手术，大夫。”  
“假如你没受伤，那你找我干嘛？！”救护车似乎想把医疗箱抡他身上。  
“因为我需要人手。先把你的医疗箱放这儿吧，等能量块全搬进去之后再说。”  
“什么能量块？”  
千斤顶绕到战机后方，弹开后备箱，亮出里面满满当当的原矿，声音里有着一种笃定不移的自信。  
“这些能量块。”  
救护车显然被打了个措手不及，他看了看千斤顶，又看了看那些能量矿，最后还是照做。他放下医疗箱，将那些柱形水晶抱入臂怀，和对方一起挤到电梯里。  
“你是怎么--这是哪来的？”  
“我遇到了一些慷慨大方的霸天虎。他们执意要送我特产，盛情难却啊。”  
“你独自一人袭击了霸天虎的矿坑？”  
“只是交接点而已。清点战利品时我发现这么多库存对于单飞的人而言有点太多了，堆在那里也不过是加重钻击号的负担。所以我想干嘛不分点给你们呢？领袖卫队应该用得着一些额外补给。”  
遗憾的是，这 **不是** 千斤顶用来彰显自己的求爱道具，除非他是那种极其擅长讨好的浪漫狂。但他不是，就算宇宙进入熵减状态千斤顶也变不成那种人。  
不管他的情感履历如何，多下来的能量方块都会被钻击号投送到领袖卫队的仓库里。  
因为这是他献给小隔的康复贺礼。  
是啊，用不着别人说千斤顶也晓得自己的 **真心** 相当寡淡无趣。要是他懂得如何投机取巧、违心而为，事情恐怕会变得更加轻松，搞不好大战后期他还能免受那种痛苦。  
可谁让他是千斤顶呢。  
而他很清楚 _**行胜于言** _。  
也许如今的千斤顶对团队行动不甚感冒，但这不妨碍他用行动表示自己的态度：就像救护车，他也在乎同伴的安好，而不是只会用雷霆救援队的方式讨回正道。  
他在电梯下沉时观察救护车的表情，医官怀中抱满能量矿，莹蓝色的亮光刷在他暖白色的涂装上，当他朝自己望来时脸上写着复杂的感激。  
“我们的确需要所有能入手的补给。谢谢你。”  
……不过话说回来，要是这么做能顺便给大夫留下印象的话，他也不会介意就是了。  
千斤顶觉得自己后腰里的伸缩关节被拉成了一条直线，酸涩感直到他和救护车将原矿放入仓库、完成方块化才有所消退。  
领袖卫队的能量库存填满了小半个仓库，但考虑到人头数很难觍着脸说这些存货足够宽裕。毕竟战时的绝大多数消耗都花在了战斗上，而非填满油箱。  
救护车点着手指，用异常原始的方法清点能量方块的数量，他偏头做了些计算，最后轻轻哈出一口气。  
千斤顶拘谨地收拢车门，开口搭话只是为了化解眼下这份莫名的尴尬。  
“--这就是你们的所有库存了？不算少，但可能有点太紧了。”  
“能量永远只会嫌少，不会嫌多。尤其最近队伍里又来了一个新兵。”  
“烟幕，对吧？我听小隔说过他，听上去像是个活力十足的孩子。”  
“更像是麻烦十足！”救护车蹙眉抱怨，“一个毛毛躁躁的青少年，不喜欢训练，也不怎么遵守命令，来得时间不短却已经闯了好几个祸，我真希望他能安分点。”  
“真的？那可够呛啊。”  
“不过他没有什么坏心，而且也足够机灵。这会儿正在和阿尔茜巡逻，但愿他能学到点什么--比如冷静行事。”  
“阿尔茜？我还以为他是潜在的雷霆救援队苗子呢。”  
“起初是这样，隔板是他的教官，但显然他根本就管不住那捣蛋鬼！”  
“这倒是真的。小隔很好被说服，他更像是一起闯祸的类型。”  
“没错，而你正是个绝佳的例子。”  
“嗷。你伤到我的感情了，大夫。有没有人说过你其实有点暴躁吗？”  
“这么说的人比你想象得还要多，你不是第一个这么抱怨的人了。”  
当救护车温吞地呛声时，千斤顶看到他指尖沾染的粉末正闪烁微光。千斤顶举起双手，向后仰去。  
“我没在抱怨。”  
救护车回以困惑的目光，他眨眨眼，没能搞懂对方究竟是什么意思。  
千斤顶在他察觉前岔开话题，像是受不了仓库的气闷狭窄似的阔步离开，打量着四周的环境。  
“之前几次来时没工夫仔细看，这基地不错。装潢很有……复古质感。”  
“按照人类标准造的军事基地，不是混凝土就该偷笑了。”救护车紧随其后。“假如你想等人的话去出入口附近等吧。”  
“为什么你锲而不舍地想把我踢给隔板？”  
“他是你的搭档，而我还有工作要做！”  
救护车丢下这句话就大步走向控制台，来回调试界面。  
千斤顶探头望了一眼。  
“上面没有任何能量信号，也没什么紧急通知。”  
“我知道！”  
“所以--你究竟有什么工作要做？”  
“你能别…”救护车抬起肩膀，本想发作，但最后他放弃了。医官叹了口气，偏过身将屏幕指给他看。“……控制中心的系统是按照人类的编程方式勉强凑成赛博坦标准的。该死的地球科技，即便有拉斐尔帮忙，只要一天不维护就会弹出十几个程序错误！”  
“听起来某人似乎对地球的技术深怀不满啊。”  
“是它们逼我的！！现在，假如你没有更好的问题要问，我要工作了！”  
“哈，要不是我认识你，我会以为你讨厌地球和人类。”  
“我是不喜欢地球，也不怎么喜欢人类。”  
救护车背对他敲打键盘。  
千斤顶的双手搁置在不远处的楼梯栏杆上，压在自己的颚下。他用那种小孩扒在窗口期盼冰淇淋车的神情盯着救护车的背影，煞有兴致地抬高眉角，每一个音节都穿插着浓厚的笑意。  
“你？ _**讨厌** _地球，还有人类？”  
“看在赛博坦的份上，我都已经说了--”救护车几乎是怒吼着转过身，但在看清千斤顶的表情后他卡顿了一下，不安地在控制台前站直。“……为什么你要用这种眼神看我？”  
“什么眼神？”  
“别装傻，我不喜欢你这样，快停--你到底想说什么？！”  
“没什么，啥都没有。我只是在想原来你不喜欢地球和人类，百分百没有在偷笑，也绝对没有觉得你是在说言不由衷的硬话。”  
“我的确不喜欢人类！！”  
“是啊，当然了。毫无疑问，你是我见过的 **最冷酷无情** 的人。”  
千斤顶偏过头，干脆将侧脸也贴上手背。他像一只躺在高墙上晒太阳的猫，趴在栏杆上惬意地眯起光学镜，一脸混有酒意的愉悦。  
救护车茫然了半秒钟。  
他的脸开始火辣辣的发疼，无名火来得毫无预兆--反正医官觉得这是 **愤怒** \--并且相当不可挽回。  
“你就没有更好的事情可做了吗？！”救护车怒气冲冲地朝他大吼，“除了在这里浪费时间！”  
“我有着非常严谨的日程表，在送完这补给之后？是的，目前我没有比这 **更好** 的事情可做。”  
“你——”救护车语塞。  
“不过，既然我在这儿问东问西会害你分散注意力，所以我最好还是在惹你厌烦前脚底抹油吧。”千斤顶说着松开栏杆，向救护车走去。当彼此之间还有三五米时他停下脚步，与医官四目相交。“替我向小隔问好，大夫。”  
救护车后退了一步，小腿贴着控制中心的边角。某种岌岌可危的恐慌恶化了他的愤怒。他忍住挪开视线的冲动，用怒吼来转移注意力。  
“别叫我大夫！” 他喊道。  
千斤顶既没有继续逼近，也没再说什么奇怪的话来挑衅他。  
不，他没有那么做。  
事实上，他只是发出了一声极富弹性的轻笑。  
“ **你想要什么都行，救护车。** ”  
他呢喃着低语，转变话锋时又恢复了一贯的洒脱自然：“回头见。”  
救护车没有道别，但这不妨碍千斤顶带着媲美加州晴天的好心情离开。  
医官僵硬地目送雷霆救援队远去，好久才回过神来。他晃了晃机体，试图甩脱缠绕在思绪里的奇怪躁动，但效果不佳。烦躁犹如烈焰，烧灼着他全身的电路。救护车发出一声可怜的怒哼，泄愤般狠狠砸击键盘--当然喽，工作进展不顺，哪怕罪魁祸首已经识相滚蛋。  
五分钟后出入口的隧道传来隔板欢快的鸣笛声。  
还没把引擎停稳他就和神子兴冲冲地聊起了关于急速挑战的话题，隔板宠溺的语气和神子兴奋的欢呼无疑是火上浇油，当他们开始讨论“汽车人能不能踩滑板”时救护车忍无可忍地冲他们大喊：“你们就不能安静一会儿吗？！”  
这可不是平时那种温吞的抱怨，几乎算是个咆哮。  
隔板和神子当即乖乖闭嘴，他们立正稍息，一脸无辜。  
“我--”救护车双手撑在桌面上，一脸虚弱的恼怒。“--我正在想事情！你们吵得我都无法思考了！”  
“发生了什么？为什么你一个人呆着也会 **狂暴化** ？”神子耸耸肩膀。  
“我不是一个人！千斤顶刚刚走！”  
“老千来过？！”隔板高兴地叫道，接着困惑地按住后脑勺。“……那为什么他不跟我说一声？最起码等我来了以后再走也好啊。”  
“我怎么知道？！你自己去问他！！”  
救护车怒火朝天。  
尽管没有什么明确的理由，但救护车百分百确定自己不喜欢千斤顶。那家伙不管是眼神还是态度全都让他心烦意乱，真是讨厌至极。  
现在救护车只想快点找个保险箱，把这些杂七杂八的情绪塞进去，再沉到锈海里永世不见天日。  
“你最好看好你的战友，隔板！”他冲隔板抱怨，并毫无逻辑地把这归咎为对方的错。“下次假如千斤顶又闲到没事可做，我会把他转接到你的通讯链上，我根本就没工夫和他胡闹！！”  
隔板和神子交换了一下眼神。  
“呃……没问题。”隔板举起双手挡在胸前。“我会提醒老千别惹事的。”  
“百分百是救护车神经过敏，而不是千斤顶有错。”神子朝着隔板的后脚跟说悄悄话，她眯眼打量救护车怒不可遏的神情，颇是信服地点点头。“很有可能是因为千斤顶拒绝做大扫除导致的。”  
“我不觉得救护车会因为这种事就这么生气。”隔板小声嘀咕，努力装憨。“老千有的时候会故意和人作对，搞不好真是他先挑衅。”  
  
事关和人作对前科累累的千斤顶此刻正为自己履历新增的辉煌一笔感到神清气爽。  
  
毫无疑问，亲爱的大夫完全不晓得自己冲人嚷嚷的模样有多可爱。而从他的反应来看，千斤顶可以确信自己的机会并不绝望。  
再者，他如今有更多理由去和医官打招呼了。  
千斤顶胸有成竹地向后瞄了一眼，救护车的大号医疗箱安安稳稳地躺在后座下，几乎填满了所有空隙。  
“就算他不想出去兜风，我也总得 **物归原主** 吧？”  
  
  
  
职场的烧烤大会是什么滋味，中间管理层真是再清楚不过了。  
烧烤总共分为三档，外焦内嫩档，不小心烤过头档，以及焦炭档。假如你是霸天虎的话，那么你还会享受到一个额外的档位，那就是“这事儿假如不能立刻办妥我就让你透心凉”档。  
顺便一提，除去最顶层的威震天和最底层连名字是什么都没人在乎的低级士兵，所有夹在中间的家伙都是中间管理层。这意味着指挥官骇翼也免不了被威震天的好脸色噎到，某种意义上，这正是他身为副官的工作之一。  
“骇翼。”威震天说。他站在舰桥中心，就像往常那样凝视着遥远的天际。报应号永远追逐乌云而行，屏幕上有得只是大片阴霾，这令人很难搞懂他究竟在想些什么。  
“为您效劳，威震天陛下。”骇翼对破坏大帝的背影行礼，态度恭敬。  
“最近军队的表现强差人意，我正试图找到一些合理的解释。”  
“我正在努力整顿军纪，击倒已经保证--”  
“击倒的那些小打小闹根本无关紧要！”威震天回过头，紫色光学镜的聚焦中心隐隐透出红色。他的双手背在身后，缓缓踱来，沉重的脚步声响彻整个舰桥。  
“能量矿的收获效率下降了三个百分点，我的军队里竟然出现怠工现象，这是无法容忍的失态。”  
“我将立刻调整矿工的工作时间，并严惩消极怠工的--”  
“士兵唯一不敢做的事情，就是在我的统领下消极怠工。”  
“万分抱歉，威震天陛下，请恕我愚昧，但是……我不明白。”  
“答案很简单，是汽车人的破坏行动。近期我们把注意力集中在铁堡遗物上，无怪乎会忽略日常补给的微细波动。现在是非常时刻，我不希望这种细节影响到大局。”  
威震天摊开手掌，尖锐的指尖在昏暗的室内闪出锐利的银光。  
他眯眼俯视着骇翼，一种冷漠、危险的审视。  
“假如击倒都能作出成果，那我相信我的副官处理这种小事必然手到擒来。”  
“我绝不会辜负您的厚望。”  
骇翼重重低头，离开主控制室。  
他没有召集士兵，做好武装准备后便飞离了报应号。  
威震天的言下之意很清楚，骇翼不仅要处理好能量产量下降的问题，还要尽快完成这个任务——假如他想证明自己的实力的话。  
直接把汽车人的老家夷为平地会是理想的方案，但这只是个幻想。  
真正的问题是：究竟是谁在扰乱霸天虎的伟业根基？  
擎天柱的手下不超过十个，光是与大帝威震天争夺遗物就分身乏术。很难想象他会在这种关头分散兵力去做这种不痛不痒的骚扰，至此答案就很明确了。  
“……千斤顶。”  
那个和他同时急降到地球上的雷霆救援队将为自己的愚蠢行径付出惨痛的代价。  
骇翼嚼碎这个可憎的名字，提速刺穿乌云。  
  
“我听说是吸屑虫。”  
“……什么？！”  
“没错，就是吸屑虫。他袭击过的能量矿点连半块铁屑都没留下，传说他驯服了上百只吸屑虫，指哪打哪。”  
“这简直丧心病狂！！”  
“少在那胡说八道了，赛博坦人怎么可能驯服吸屑虫！他只是具有避雷针的特性，所以他才总是在下雨天袭击矿坑，好方便自己放电电晕士兵们。”  
“不，我听说的版本是他喜欢把霸天虎片成薄片，然后当成炸弹的引火索用。”  
  
**矿井魅影** 目前是霸天虎工人阶级中最受欢迎的话题。  
  
这都市传说综合了恐怖、科学和历史等要素，主要是 **恐怖** 。比下水道的鳄鱼要有品多了。某些传闻具有一定真实性，因为有人把雷霆救援队的野史也混了进去。不过当然，此类说谈总是越传越离谱，这也意味着它造成的恐慌效应会像滚雪球一样越滚越大，直到引发巨型雪崩。  
内华达州范围内的矿工们全都惶惶不可终日，唯恐自己成为下一个目标——尽管实际受害中矿工的死伤率几乎为零。  
他们遭殃的频率取决于千斤顶接下来的决定，因为他目前还在犹豫航路方案。  
钻击号大刺刺地停在荒漠正中央，沐浴着烈日暴晒。它的主人展露出和这好天气同样的躁动不宁，他在战机的通讯站那折腾了大半天，总算在黄昏来临前收到信号。  
千斤顶已经有很长时间没有关注星际网络了，但愿时代没有把他抛在后头。  
他回到驾驶席，轻轻合掌。  
“好吧，让我看看，离地球最近的浪漫之都在哪？”  
既然救护车说自己不喜欢地球，那千斤顶自然要相信他那番“肺腑之言”。反正这恰巧能成为他带医官去外太空溜圈的借口，就当是上次取笑他的赔礼喽。  
是啦是啦，这招很老套，他知道，但只要管用就行。  
至此地点的选择就至关重要。  
兜风地点不能太浮夸，不能太无趣，当然也绝对不能太远——大夫绝对不愿意长时间离开基地，加之燃料有限，长途跋涉免谈。  
千斤顶的搜索结果不怎么喜人。  
宇宙中的生命体们对于“浪漫”的定义各不相同，加上地球实在算不上是银河系中炙手可热的旅游景点，符合他搜索条件的讯息寥寥无几。  
“哈。看来我只能自力更生了。”  
关掉科洛桑星球的官方旅游介绍，千斤顶有些头疼地挠了挠后颈。  
假如想找个附带能量站和油浴服务的度假星球要求太高的话，那随便哪里都行。只要舒适惬意，能让他再次目睹救护车的一喜一怒——那里一定要有足够明亮的光线，能够照亮他嘴角的弧度，让他温暖的赤色装甲耀出钢铁烧红般的光泽。  
千斤顶脱力地抱住肩膀，低头盯住自己的膝盖尖。  
他活像是宇宙伤风的受害人，脸上微微发热，低温烫伤的触感遍布机体内外。这几天他一闲下来就开始铆足劲思考这些蠢事，甚至还列了一套详细的计划表出来。他写报告都没这样认真过，哪怕他明知道搞这种东西纯属 **无用功** 。  
……也许问题并没出在那些蹩脚的旅游文章上，而是因为 **浪漫** 这个概念太过棘手了。毕竟在个别星系的文化中这词儿的意思是“死刑”和“谋杀”，实际情况也不算相差太远。  
我真的对这方面所知甚少。他想。  
眼下有两个选择。  
一个选项是直接去找大夫，以失物认领为名目邀请他和自己共进晚餐。另一个则是去找虎子打场硬仗，发泄下自己心中烤得难受的热度。  
类似的焦灼感他曾在遍布休眠状态吸屑虫的迷宫内体验过，只不过那一次和现在比起来简直就是小巫见大巫。  
“我得立刻行动起来，别再拖延时间了。”千斤顶喃喃自语。“我足够 **走运** ，能量库存又绰绰有余，该怎么选根本就不需要犹豫。”  
  
三秒后，天不怕地不怕的雷霆救援队选择只身前往拉斯维加斯，因为钻击号的接收器在那逮到了霸天虎的信号。  
  
千斤顶拒绝对此选择发表意见，在 _赌场_ 的转盘里摇出头彩是一码事，试图获得中意对象的好感是另一码事，完全没有可比性！  
再者霸天虎有所行动肯定不是好兆头，非常时期绝对不能搞混事务的 **优先级** 。  
而不管那个在外溜达的倒霉霸天虎究竟是谁，他都要把对方削成生鱼片。  
因为千斤顶窝了一肚子的 **邪火** 。  
  
  
  
“啊——拉斯维拉斯。人类到底还是有点品位的，但愿这里的赛事和之前一样精彩。”  
击倒带着怀念的心情驶过拉斯维加斯的街头，发出叹息般的赞叹。  
很少有人知道这事儿，不过这位解剖专家是在这个五光十色的城市扫描车型的。不然怎么着？难不成你以为他是在贾斯帕找到阿斯顿·马丁这种豪车的吗？拜托喔。  
不夜城拉斯维加斯的黄昏不过是狂欢的序曲，这座位于灼热荒野的国际大城并非传统意义上的绿洲，街道规划得紧凑细密，三两步就能看见华丽的建筑。往来的巴士、计程车载满游客，既有悠闲享受餐前散步的外国人，也有满脸志在必得的赌徒。从赌博到休闲，从枪场射击到跨越费蒙街的空中滑行，从街头美食再到高级餐厅——只有想不到，没有找不到。  
这座刺激的城市当然也少不了赛车项目，击倒喜欢的黑车赛事甚至能在包场的赛车道里进行，无疑满足了这位医官对硬件的高要求。  
最近击倒的顶头上司们都在为铁堡遗物的事情忙得焦头烂额，为至尊无上的破坏大帝尽献绵薄之力后，他斗胆替自己放了个假，到不夜城来解解闷。  
谁让威震天的事儿那么多呢，他的要求真不是一般的麻烦，就算完美完成任务，绝大多数情况下也得不到应有的嘉奖，连句赞赏都没。再加上那个上纲上线的骇翼，几乎都令击倒开始怀念红蜘蛛了。这位新上任的指挥官大人还没把位置坐稳就对他下了死命令，严禁他“任意妄为”。所以一得知骇翼在大帝那吃了软钉子，击倒就迫不及待地把自己传送到了拉斯维加斯。  
再不运动一下他的轮圈都要生锈了，他管骇翼去死。  
击倒在天色变青的当口找到黑车赛事的登记窗口，接待处藏在霓虹灯街道的黑暗角落里，正对着一条看似无路可走的小巷。他与人类接触时总是寡言少语，按响喇叭就算打过招呼了。  
“车牌号JOFY892？等一等，我有印象！”登记员工探出头来，傻乎乎地盯着击倒的车牌，手忙脚乱地开始翻起账本。“你是第三百八十六号赛事的冠军！史蒂夫，快让这位先生通过！不需要检查了！”  
一个虎背熊腰的男人出现在铁丝网前，将封死的栅栏向上抬起，亮出通道。  
击倒闪闪车灯表示满意，屈尊穿过脏兮兮的小巷。  
小巷与人迹罕至的边缘街道相连，一刻钟的路程便能抵达目的地——照明完善、场地宽敞的赛车跑道。  
尽管场地本身是合法的，但这里举办的比赛就得另当别论了。  
有三五个橄榄球场拼接起来那么大的场地上已经有十几辆民间参赛车在待机，除去观众席周边做好了万全的防护，赛场上的安全措施少得可怜。  
观众来的不多，坐席就像一张稀疏破烂的渔网，但重点并不是在曝光率上。  
击倒傲慢地打量着今晚的对手们，优雅转动车轮。  
看来今晚他依旧会碾压这群人类，毫无意外。  
“和人类比速度有点像在 **欺负弱小** ，但是谁让我爱死这种感觉了呢！”  
  
  
  
“嘿！！！你！！你究竟会不会开车！？你这个 **混账** ！！”  
这是千斤顶第三次被人类挑衅，他已经开始习惯了。  
最起码这次对方的措辞没那么低俗，勉强在他的忍受范围里。千斤顶无视了那个人类的中指，掉头离开。  
欢迎来到绚丽多彩的拉斯维加斯。  
入口处的招牌是这么写的，但千斤顶可没觉得这里有多怡人。  
人类的交通规划实在惨不忍睹，他等了整整半小时才勉强把速度提上四十码，车流量密集又磨蹭，让人怀疑他们是不是在搞慢走马拉松。  
这座城市和莫纳卡斯有异曲同工之妙，连光污染的程度都很相似。五花八门的霓虹灯闪个不停，路上设满了“交通信号灯”，千斤顶耐着性子停停走走了几次，最后决定无视红绿灯，换来无数“你不要命了吗”的怒吼。  
把他引到这鬼地方受罪的霸天虎要遭大殃了，他油箱里的火气正以几何倍数上涨。  
千斤顶磕磕绊绊绕了不少远路，总算在第二天的太阳升起前来到坐标附近。途中挤过小巷子时有人类拦路，但拦路的笨蛋没蠢到和他比拼胆小鬼博弈的程度，所以他也没放在心上，顺利抵达了黑车赛事现场。  
天色已经完全黑了下来，围场上方的耀目白色灯光点亮夜空的边角。响彻全场的喇叭正通报着他的到来，看来刚刚的硬闯暴露了他的突袭。  
  
“——今晚的比赛惊喜连连！我们有位粗暴的不速之客前来挑战，不知刚刚赢下本场冠军的阿斯顿·马丁能否卫冕？！女士们和先生们，我可以向你们保证，这场对决将精彩绝伦！”  
  
违法比赛的操盘人显然乐得见到顶级跑车过来搅局，赛场大门欣然敞开，聚光灯笔直照亮千斤顶满是尘土却难掩凌厉的潇洒车体。  
铁门后的赛车场闪闪发光，一个全新的世界展露在千斤顶面前。  
与城市中心的灯红酒绿截然相反，单纯明快的白光在水泥地上晒出无法忽视的温度，尘土和汽油的气味混在一起，极度高涨的情绪弥漫在空气里。坐席上坐满观众，青黑色的夜晚压不住他们的存在感，也无法让他们放低音量。  
此时此刻千斤顶才终于有被欢迎的感觉，不是因为那些夸张的灯光，也不是因为那些人类在瞧见他后发出了浪涛般的欢呼，而是因为对着大门、停在水泥地中央，被加冕为冠军的靓丽跑车，正是他的目标——一个挨千刀的霸天虎。  
千斤顶抑制住变形进攻的冲动，将杀意转换为直白的挑衅。他的车胎蹂躏着地面，伴随着嘶嘶作响的燃烧声青烟翻腾而上，但他车速平稳、缓慢地开入赛场，让人类的灯光设备尽情给自己拓形，身后扯出一道漆黑如固体的长影。  
他的强光灯扎着眼前的敌人，如冰般刺骨的冷光中冻着微薄的蓝色。  
“你最好准备跑路了，冠军。”  
  
击倒没有回话。  
他惊讶自己居然没在看见对方的瞬间就调头逃跑。  
这个眼生的汽车人没做什么特别的事情，说话的语气甚至是冷静、幽默的，但这家伙身上有种东西让自己机体里的零件因畏惧而蜷成一团。  
直觉告诉击倒眼前的混蛋绝不会按照领袖卫队那套标准行动。假如在这当口翻转变形，捉人质威胁对方，自己有很高的概率会惨死。  
但换句话说，只要呆在有人类的地方他就是安全的。  
击倒后退了半米，一溜烟窜到起跑线，祈祷对方语气中的幽默感货真价实。  
  
“啊，看来冠军战意满满！我们的挑战者会作何……什么？！？”  
  
假如是前段日子的话千斤顶可能会被逗乐，但遗憾的是击倒挑错了日子，今天的雷霆救援队没心情奉陪。就算不能变形千斤顶也有大把法子报废该死的霸天虎，他的引擎发出被激怒的咆哮声，激起满场尘雾，狠狠撞上击倒的侧面车身。  
他在人类实况员混杂着兴奋的惊恐喊声中加大马力，将对方顶到混凝土灌注而成的泥柱上，俨然要将击倒和防护物做成三明治。霸天虎军医的车身骨架与水泥摩擦时闪现火花，而千斤顶还在加速，几乎把他的变形齿轮都挤烂了。  
击倒在极度惊恐中转动车轮，他感到自己的车门已经略有变形。对方攻击的部位精准无比，恰巧是赛博坦人的软肋，前后胡乱加速也只是感受到自己车架的腾空，击倒忍不住发出悲鸣，破口大骂：“你疯了吗，汽车人？！”  
“我的天啊——！这挑战者简直就是个疯子！！我们的冠军前途多舛，看来我们很快就能迎来全新的比赛项目：破坏拉力赛！！！我爱死这个了！！”人类们显然不打算阻止。  
“我还是第一次知道霸天虎也有娱乐生活。”千斤顶满不在乎地回答，接着急速后退蓄力，决定来个第二次冲击。  
除非击倒想死才会傻乎乎地停在那挨撞，一等千斤顶拉开距离他就全速踩油门，车底都快贴着地面了。剧烈的疼痛催生了更多恐惧，他几乎与拉斯维加斯湿热的夜风融为一体，在赛道上全速狂奔。  
“击倒呼叫基……什么？！”  
击倒对自己的速度极富自信。  
虽然比不过飞行单位，但他敢打包票很少有轮胎能追得上自己的速度。当他胆战心惊调试反光镜时却感到凌厉的冲击力从车体左侧传来，那辆恐怖的银白色福特几乎没喘气就溜到了他受伤的那边，车头一个显而易见的前摇，打算蓄意擦碰。  
“这就是你们汽车人的作战方式吗？！”击倒尖叫着提速，觉得自己的引擎盖都要卷起来了。他堪堪躲过对方那恐怖的一撞，拼死联系基地，却总是被打断。  
两辆世界级的跑车绕着赛道急速飞驰，观众席上的欢呼和惊叹毫不间歇，人们纷纷拿出手机拍照留念，闪光灯的声音啪唰作响。实况人员激昂亢奋，他激情四溢地解说着这险象迭生的赛事。  
“这是我的解说生涯中所见证的最精彩的 **_谋杀案_ **！让我们为我们的冠军和挑战者献上敬意吧！”  
“这是不是谋杀还用得着你来说？！”击倒气结。  
对于千斤顶来说，这倒更像是在玩猫撵老鼠的戏码。  
起初的十三圈还算有意思，但他很难说自己没有失望。这个霸天虎不是常见的杂兵，他还以为对方的实力会像他的涂装一样别有千秋，但遗憾的是这只霸天猫除去速度可圈可点外甚至都没怎么反击。  
显然，对方的战斗能力不怎么优越。  
不过这反倒坚定了千斤顶把对方轰成一堆废渣的打算，因为在这种时代里一个有能耐的技术人员会比徒有蛮力的战士更加危险。这个外表光鲜的霸天虎会是什么职位？科学家，技术维修员，还是医疗官？  
反正只要把他干掉就能为汽车人多增一分胜机，这点毋庸置疑。  
追逐战白热化的瞬间红色的霸天虎忽然猛打反向盘，在拐弯道来了个标准的漂移。千斤顶麻利追位跟上，死死咬着对方已经受伤的左侧。红色跑车忍无可忍地脱离跑道窜到场地中心，千斤顶锁定对方的一举一动，他计算了场地的大小及冲击波的范畴，车灯一闪。  
他沿着场地的边缘加快速度，全车重量压在左侧，底盘腾空，犹如一把利刃切割着赛道，围堵击倒潜在的逃亡路线，将转圈圈的范畴越缩越小。  
千斤顶打开驾驶席的座位从中弹出手雷，猛地四轮着地，就着这冲击将爆炸物丢出车窗。圆柱形在空中划出一道简练的弧度，精准落在击倒的前进路线上，就算对方踩急刹车也肯定无法停下来。  
千斤顶优哉游哉地顺着惯性快速撤离，在人类的欢呼声中驶到最边缘。  
“刀片超车！！尽管我不知道我们的挑战者究竟在超什么，但是那毫无疑问是……等等，那个闪闪发光的大罐头是啥？”  
解说员的麦克风发出刺耳的噪音摩擦声，半秒钟后赛道中心燃起一簇艳丽的火光。  
蘑菇云状的火焰翻滚而上，直窜云霄，点亮了拉斯维加斯半边夜空。震耳欲聋的爆炸音震得水泥柱都颤了颤，碎屑四处飞溅。致命的热量扑倒观众席时已经软化成稍强的热风，冲击力吹翻了挂在赛场边缘的横幅。  
最后一点水泥碎屑落在地上时，全场都沉浸在一种鸦雀无声的愕然中。  
很快所有人都尖叫着从赛车场逃跑，千斤顶满意地看着毫发无损的人类们撤离，眯眼凝视那团熊熊燃烧的爆炸烟云。  
市中心花里胡哨的灯光秀在这等原始、强力的冲击对比下只能甘拜下风，但千斤顶没有看到有霸天虎的残肢断臂落下来，所以他不会放松警惕。  
此刻击倒的愤慨已经远超恐惧。  
当他看到那劲药级别的手雷时脑电板一片空白，幸好身为赛车高手的本能让他幸免于难，他把油门一口气踩到底飞离致死区，即便如此他还是被爆风炸飞了。几天前才保养过的漆面被高温和划伤搞得一塌糊涂，轰炸的余震让他一阵阵头疼。  
击倒呻吟着从地上爬起来，解除载具模式，咬牙切齿地走出烟雾，亮出电击棒，阴森森地瞪视着停在角落里几乎毫发无损的混蛋汽车人。  
“我受够了，你的诊断结果是 **_无药可救_ **，建议肢解——别担心，我会确保这手术能有多痛就有多痛！！”  
“所以你是霸天虎的医疗兵。”眼下没有人类在，千斤顶欣然应战。他一跃而起，上下打量击倒一番后合上面罩，万分庆幸地感叹：“我真高兴我的大夫不是你这种德性。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“多说无益，放马过来吧。”  
千斤顶的态度彻底惹毛了击倒，自尊被伤害的暴怒让他比平时更加气势汹汹。但在千斤顶双刀闪现的瞬间这份气势以肉眼可见的速度消退了，他最用力的操棍攻击被对方轻而易举地挡住化解，击倒想起对方最初的那下撞击差点把他的油箱都撞瘪，彼此力量差距有多大不言而喻。  
他明智的拉开距离，避免被砍成三段，结果又被迫开始闪躲雷霆救援队精准的射击。  
“啊啊啊啊！”击倒只能发出气愤的怒吼声。  
今晚在他想象中本不该如此的。  
千斤顶的每一枪都瞄准着击倒的要害，一副不把他置于死地就不罢休的狠劲。也许击倒在特殊情况下敢打擎天柱的闷棍，也能利用古代神物对付复数的汽车人，但他绝对不想和这种一根筋的硬汉对决。  
当千斤顶的注意力被呼啸而来的警笛声分散时，他二话不说就变回载具，冲出赛场。  
“击倒呼叫基地！！！有个发了疯的汽车人在追杀我！！！！请立刻增派支援！！”  
这次他总算发出了完整的求救呼叫，尖叫着撞翻了三四个垃圾桶，冲入主要城市干道。  
接线人是骇翼，但击倒已经懒得去管那么多了。  
“——击倒，我已经严令禁止过--”  
“有个敢在人类城市丢手雷的战斗狂正在追杀我！！难道您分不清现况有多紧急吗？！”  
“那是千斤顶。立刻汇报你的坐标。”  
“棒极了！！您最好如此，否则您就只能替霸天虎的医官收尸了！！”  
击倒惶惶不安地切断通讯，他在如白昼般明亮的夜晚街道胡乱超车，狂奔片刻后快要打结的脉冲总算有所停息。  
……我是不是甩掉他了？  
击倒小心翼翼地望了一眼后方，不见那恐怖的白色跑车，不由得松了口气。  
但是等一下，为什么警笛声那么密集？  
  
时间的齿轮在此刻被卡住。  
所有一切都以极其缓慢的速度进行，车轮转动的声音、行人的惊呼、周边司机的叫骂模糊成一团粗哑低沉的噪音，灯光闪烁的速度和深呼吸一个频率，就连漂浮在空气里的垃圾都能看得一清二楚。  
击倒的意识率先反应过来，但哪怕他是赛博坦人也无法及时对应。所以他只能呆愣地看着那个噩梦般的汽车人横穿公园、穿透喷泉，飞跃而来。  
福特GT90狂野地撞入被灯光染成渐变色的喷泉帘幕中，他的车身钻出冰水，尘土被强力的水压冲洗。由于未见他加速起跑的动作，当他横跨大半个马路落在自己面前时，就好像他是低空飞来一般震撼。水滴从车顶下滑，但碍于恐怖的高速而被甩在身后，拉斯维加斯缤纷斑斓的夜灯在他的车身上反射闪耀，流光熠熠。  
  
这一幕耗时不过半秒钟，但周围所有人——不管是击倒还是人类，以及追在他身后的警察——全都看得一清二楚，好像这是一个慢镜头。  
千斤顶的车身完美化解了低空滑行的冲击，他甚至都没有上下晃动，潮湿的轮胎依旧紧紧抓着地面。警笛如梦初醒般嘶吼起来，红蓝相间的闪光也再度点燃，警官们手忙脚乱地模仿他的路线，越过喷泉，紧追其后。  
“前面的车辆请立刻停下！！！你涉嫌恐怖袭击，已经无路可逃了！！”一个警官干脆把身子超出车窗，举着喇叭冲千斤顶大吼。  
“你听到了吗？我觉得你还是举手投降为妙。”千斤顶很没礼貌地打开强光灯闪击倒。  
击倒拔腿就跑。  
千斤顶自然追上，身后挂着一串叫个不停的警车。  
击倒的飙车之旅从来没有这么痛苦过，千斤顶好像完全没把人类的执法机构放在眼里，现在事情变成了一环套一环的追捕游戏，道路被紧急封锁，拉斯维加斯的繁华路况还是头一遭这么通畅。  
你追我赶持续了片刻后连直升飞机都跑来凑热闹了，恍惚中击倒听见身后那活见鬼的汽车人抱怨“这些警察真烦人”，差点一个打滑撞毁在减速带上。  
“他渣的！他渣的！他渣的！！！！”  
击倒不知道除此之外自己还能骂什么，为什么自己这么衰。现在在他心目中千斤顶某种意义上甚至比威震天更可怕，假如自己能平安逃过这一劫，他再也不会擅自跑出来飙车了。  
追逐战延续到了高速公路上，漫长如世纪的三分钟后，穷追猛打的人类执法者们突然撤退，击倒和千斤顶的战场也已经转移到了远离城镇的郊区。  
“击倒呼叫基地！！！我需要环路桥，声波？骇翼？大帝威震天！！！”  
很快击倒就脱离了苦海。  
因为骇翼来了。  
  
  
  
“嘿，浪花。你确定你想要离开这里吗？”  
“你干嘛这么问？”  
“没什么，我就只是问问。”  
他们并肩站在飞船旁，告别那些依依不舍的亚特兰人。狂欢结束后他们全都疲倦不已，千斤顶抱肩靠在机翼上，仔细打量玛拉娜的脸。  
那女孩是个好样的，自始至终都没流露伤感，也没多说什么。当她替浪花戴上那象征骑士的荣誉徽章时最大的反应不过是抖了抖拇指。  
“你一定是喝多了，老千。”浪花笑着回答。他轻抚胸前的徽章，好像借此安抚着心爱女孩颤抖的指尖。他对玛拉娜行了个骑士礼，率先走进飞船，语气轻描淡写。  
“缺了我你们还能叫雷霆救援队吗？”  
“言之有理。”千斤顶耸耸肩膀，陪他一起对真正的心愿视而不见。  
  
  
  
“你那些微不足道的努力到此为止了，千斤顶！我要扯出你的火种，充作霸天虎伟业的--”  
“闭嘴吧，骇翼。我早就对你们那套废话厌烦透顶，我唯一的建议是你最好看紧那颗弱秧子，因为今晚你们两个当中总有一个要见血！”  
千斤顶开口回敬，就像往常那样。  
千斤顶拔刀出战，就像往常那样。  
千斤顶感到那熟悉的暴怒顺着老路卷席脑海，污染所有思绪。  
这也和往常一模一样。  
他比任何人都清楚战斗需要冷静审视全局，百万年来战斗已经成为本能，所以这份客观只能随着战局的拖延慢慢剥落、溃烂，直到那足以撕碎火种的深厚愤怒浸透理性，让他的机体成为承载这烈焰的容器，四肢因血战而震颤。  
距离拉斯维加斯数百公里的荒漠里，湿热的夜风在岩壁里转了一圈就变得凉爽干燥，远远望去还能看见那喧嚣的城市像火光般点缀在这片不毛之地上。千斤顶一下、一下又一下地挥砍，吐息闷在面罩里，既无法顺利吐出也无法如愿吸气。  
骇翼的作战方式相当巧妙，比起硬碰硬更喜欢借力的搏斗技巧。千斤顶拔出双刀后他就没再近身过，而是命令击倒来分散攻击密度。  
避免与敌人的长处对决只是常见的战术。  
那只是战术。  
当击倒的电击棍戳中自己背脊，带来千万伏特的冲击时，千斤顶猛然察觉他的心中只有意图将敌人千刀万剐的狂怒，甚至都没给思考留下空位。  
他不想在乎那些八面玲珑的战术，磨磨蹭蹭的阴谋，也懒得解读敌人别有他意的闪躲。他只想把骇翼砍成一段一段的，丢在这里生锈。  
翻身挣脱电击棍的束缚时他听见击倒惊恐的抽气声，千斤顶看到自己的光学镜在空气里留下锐光，某部分的自我正漠然地看着自己的一举一动，手指变得冰凉麻木，虎口的刺痛却滚烫无比。  
他将刀刃瞄准骇翼侧腹的划伤，放声嘶吼。  
“来啊！！你不是要扯出我的火种吗？！？让我看看你的能耐！！！”  
“我已经下手了。”  
骇翼露出一抹冷笑，与击倒一同跃入身后的环路桥。  
千斤顶操刀追赶，任凭耳鸣刺穿大脑。  
漂亮的火花在他脚边闪现，一朵又一朵，热浪把他托上天空。  
他看到今晚夜空遍布繁星，夜色深厚如海，不见明月。  
火舌舔舐冰冷的手指，带来近乎安慰的炙热剧痛。火焰颠簸着他，像是将他丢入了摇篮。恍惚间千斤顶差点昏睡过去，但在那之前他猛然惊醒，乘着爆风在空中翻转闪躲弹片，重重摔落。  
他闻到土壤和草叶烤焦的气味，循着火焰燃烧的方向望去，他的机体大半都被烤黑，能量液从细碎的伤口中溢出，汩汩流淌。  
  
  
  
“救护车。”  
“………………嗯…千斤顶？”  
“但愿没打搅到你休眠。”  
“你以为现在是几点了？！”  
“抱歉。”  
“假如你以为晚上我没工作就可以这样--……千斤顶？”  
“你能到这个坐标来吗？就你一个人。”  
“发生了什么？你还好吗，千斤顶？”  
“你上次把医疗箱忘在我这儿了。”  
  
救护车用惊人的速度连通了环路桥。  
千斤顶的意识在回到钻击号的时候断片了几秒，不过他很快就醒了过来，这会儿还有足够的力气躺在地上对救护车晃指头。  
“你来--”  
“不要动！！”救护车打断他的话头，单膝下跪。他有些慌乱地扫描了一圈千斤顶的机体状况，接着轻轻触碰卡在千斤顶胸腔前的弹片，最后直起腰。  
“我这就去叫其他人过来——”  
“别！呃啊…”  
“我都叫你别动了！！”医官手忙脚乱地扶住擅自起身的千斤顶，他托住千斤顶的后脑勺，轻缓地放平。“我的医疗箱在哪？”  
“钻击号后座下头，我把飞船密匙传给你。”  
“你在这里等一下，我马上就回来。”  
救护车对千斤顶露出一个想要发怒却又被担心压抑的表情。他翻身爬进钻击号，五六秒后提着那个大号的医疗箱回到他的身边。  
医疗箱打开后变成了三层迷你工作架，医官取出麻醉用的软管，贴到千斤顶的手臂上。  
“你胸口需要手术，这止痛药效果不怎么样，但这次请你真的不要再动了。”  
“都听你的，大夫。”  
救护车皱紧眉毛，千斤顶看得出他强迫自己吞下了那一声怒吼。  
事实证明他没有说谎，这场野外手术痛得要死。要不是千斤顶困得一塌糊涂，他肯定会大声抱怨。  
救护车结束一系列伤口焊接后捧住他的手，检查受伤的虎口和掌心，惹得千斤顶发出几声轻笑。  
“怎么了？”医官有点不耐烦，但语气很轻柔，让人心里痒痒。  
“你太体贴了。”  
“你究竟有什么毛病？！”救护车终于没能忍住，他低声怒吼起来，轻轻捏了捏千斤顶的手掌，指肚侧边刮过对方的掌心。这下连他的手也被医官挠得发痒起来。  
千斤顶晕乎乎地说：“目前来看，我大概浑身上下都是毛病。”  
“为什么你不叫支援！？你是想要死吗？！”  
“没来得及。”  
“假如这又是那愚蠢的雷霆救援队作风导致的下场，那这完全是你自讨苦吃！！”  
“你可以这么说。”他轻轻喘了一声，迷蒙地看着医官。“也许你该把我丢在这儿，让我吃点苦头，这样下次我就会长记性了。”  
他看到救护车被星幕映衬，模糊的视线和不稳的聚焦只是令对方带上一种梦幻的朦胧。  
医官枕着漫天星辰，蓝色的光学镜散发出让自己为之着迷的柔光，可他的表情看上去却很痛苦，再度开口时，那痛苦已经变成了一种坚决。  
  
“ **_你受伤了，你需要帮助。_ **”  
  
救护车说着笼住他伤痕累累的手。  
千斤顶转过脑袋，收紧指节。  
“……千斤顶？”  
“——就这样维持一会儿吧。你的手很暖和，我只是有点累而已。”  
“…………好的。”  
其实这也不是很痛。  
真的只是很累、很累而已。  
要说这是一种怎样的累法，差不多就是拖着半死的躯体跨越百里泥路的感觉。也可以说这是大闹拉斯维加斯，和人类还有霸天虎玩猫鼠游戏积累下的疲倦。要么就是因为千斤顶太习惯隔绝一切导致的。  
在冰冷的战争后期，他屹立在名为自我的孤岛上。  
在漂流星际的途中，他目睹昔日战友化作尘埃，碎屑在真空中沉浮。  
因为一个人太久，只有见到心爱的战机才勉强能放松下来好像也不是什么太奇怪的事情。  
狂暴的愤怒总能复燃，但它烧尽后的灰烬确切实际的积累着，随着每一次发作，一点点的填满心扉。  
那是一片空虚的灰白，甚至都无法留下温度。  
他究竟想要证明什么呢？  
骇翼付出代价后，所有人的荣光就得到延续了吗？像是雷霆救援队的精神永存，我们永远不会对敌人屈服，其他人只能帮忙扫尾吗？  
起初事情那样单纯，假如他们能让敌人有去无回，那么其他同伴要做的事情非常简单，只用打扫战场就行。这样他们就不用负伤，痛苦，受折磨，被拷问，被虐杀，被踢下熔炉，不用心灰意冷，更不用活在胆战心惊之中。  
战争是从什么时候起庞大到让他们这种队伍承受不起的？  
即便自豪与情谊永恒不朽，这一切仍旧太累了。  
有太多问题，也失去太多珍贵的东西了。  
诚如医官所言。  
他受伤了，他需要帮助。  
多么显而易见的事实，他却需要救护车这样一语道破。  
千斤顶躺在微凉的地面上，上身与救护车温暖的机体略有贴触，受伤的手在他的抚慰下已经感受不到痛苦。他不想让救护车看到自己现在的表情，所以顽固地别着头。除去能量液和土壤的腥味，他能嗅到救护车身上的味道。近在咫尺的机油味让自己紧绷的神经慢慢融化，一如他的声音、他的话语、他的触碰、他的温度和他的救治带来的效果。  
尽管千斤顶依旧头重脚轻，但救护车给他一种自己两小时后就能活蹦乱跳的错觉，那些干巴巴的灰烬被医官滋润，变成了别的东西…更加柔情的什么。  
温柔裹覆自己手指的掌心动了动，救护车弯腰凑近，轻声呢喃：“千斤顶，你还醒着吗？”  
“我还醒着。”他同样轻的声音回答。  
“最起码让我去通知隔板吧，你真的需要更多医护。”  
“我最不希望你去通知的人就是隔板。”  
“为什么？你明知道他有多关心你！隔板受伤的时候你蠢到要去复仇，他有权知道这件事！”  
“正是如此，大夫。小隔无论如何都是个救援队，所以他大概会犯和我同样的蠢。你们的队伍不是承担不起这种蠢带来的风险吗？”  
“你--”救护车结巴了一下，“这完全是在强词夺理！！我不是那个意思！！”  
“我明白。”千斤顶抬起另一只手，盖在救护车的手上，凝视对方。“我明白你在说什么。只是这种…愤怒，这种所有雷霆救援队都会切身体验的痛苦，…我不希望他也承受这种感觉。隔板现在在领袖卫队过得很好，有些东西没必要特地去体会。”  
“但是……”救护车没有拒绝他的触碰，蓝色柔光闪烁着。他更加急切地压低身姿，想在一片昏暗中看清千斤顶的神色。  
“向我保证你不会把这件事告诉小隔，救护车。”  
“我办不到，你需要——”  
“救护车。”千斤顶昂起头。  
“…好吧！！”救护车恼怒地说，用力捏了捏他的手指。“但是你得别再这么做了。你不能一直这样装腔作势，当别人需要后援的时候满不在乎的顶上来，反过来的情况却把其他人忘之脑后，拒之千里--”  
“我没有。”  
“你明明有！为什么你要死不承认——”  
“我喊你了。”千斤顶说。  
救护队瞪大光学镜。  
千斤顶感到医官与自己手掌紧贴的手指有点发抖，体温陡然拔高。  
救护车偏过头去，光学镜收拢成两弯半月，望向旁边一簇毛茸茸的驼绒藜。他的指头摩挲了几下，没能找到巧妙躲开的方法，只好硬着头皮继续握千斤顶的手。他缩起肩膀，肩甲翘起斜坡，让人想细细琢磨他各个部件的可动角度。  
“那…那只是因为我是医生，你只是需要医疗而已。”  
“因为你是我所晓得的最好的医生，救护车。”千斤顶轻叹道，将他们交缠的双手挪到自己的额前。“之前我这么说时是认真的。”  
“你……呃，那个……”医官脸上浮现可人的羞怯，指尖弹跳了一下。“千斤顶……你现在可能有点神志不清，你需要补充能量，再好好休息一下……”  
千斤顶吸了口气。  
“小心，救护车。你再这样下去我会怀疑你其实没那么铁石心肠的。”  
“你别这……！为--为什么你要这样，我真的很不喜欢你这样，你能停下来吗？”  
“停下什么？”  
“啊啊啊！！”救护车气愤地嚷嚷一声，从千斤顶那夺回自己的手掌。但看到千斤顶手指渴求追来时，他又心软了，苦恼地看着对方。  
救护车抱住肩膀，再度站起身。  
“我去给你拿能量。”  
千斤顶瘫软回地面。  
除去星星没别的什么可看的。  
他几乎想开口许愿。  
这感觉很奇怪。  
  
救护车很快就带着能量晶块回到千斤顶身边。他在他的搀扶下坐起身，大口充能。到后半夜时千斤顶感觉好多了，却只想和对方就这样坐在地上有一搭没一搭的废话。  
医官仍旧暴躁，但从综合角度而言耐心好了很多，对待自己的方式就像在安抚一个骨折的青少年。  
他们交换情报，试图理解战况的发展，意见分歧时闲碎的争辩几句。然后他们聊起一些更无关紧要的话题，像是星际网络的靠谱性、旅途中见过的最美的星球，直到救护车气哼哼地背对他，天线一颤一颤。  
千斤顶对他张开双手，听上去毫无反省之意。  
“我很抱歉，下次我会记得你不喜欢手雷笑话的。”  
“假如你这段时间又搞了什么花样，害自己的伤口开裂，我不会帮你治的！我是认真的！”  
“谨记在心。”  
“你的飞船里有医疗设备吗？你需要随时检查那些烧伤。”  
“不需要，我自己心里有……”千斤顶在救护车的瞪视下老老实实闭上嘴。  
后者不高兴地撇着嘴，哼了一声。  
千斤顶开始发烧。“没有。钻击号塞不下那种能把我泡进去做巴氏消毒的大罐头。”  
“那你需要一个紧急的医疗站。”救护车斩钉截铁地说。“这个大号的医疗箱可以组成基础治疗台，我去帮你装在后座那。”  
“你喜欢我的飞船？”  
“我只是要给你组装治疗台而已！少在那瞎得意了！”  
“啊，当然喽。不过我可能比你更熟悉钻击号，假如你想改造我飞船的后座，最好还是在我的监督下动工吧。”  
“……嗯。你慢一点，不要剧烈运动。”  
“放轻松，大夫，我没狂野到上飞船都会出岔子的程度。”  
“别叫我大夫！！”  
改造钻击号途中医官还是一不小心说溜了嘴，不慎暴露了自己对手工和赛博坦科技的无限热情，所以他有点蔫巴巴的。  
千斤顶站在飞船出入口送救护车离开，发现夜晚已经奄奄一息。  
太阳正冉冉升起。  
青黑色慢慢削溶，闪烁的群星早已不见踪影。地平线的东方荡漾着大片融化的白金，粉橘色的天空渐变成温润的紫色，薄薄的云层乘着凉爽的晨风滑过，沾染着那炖成一团的碎金。  
荒野一片昏暗，尚未睡醒。直到初生的太阳鼓足力量，让那粉色、橘色的光线变得强不可摧，大地才会被唤醒。  
他们看着原处山峦的黑影，欣赏一日的初始。  
半晌后救护车晃了晃肩膀，跨出一步。  
“……救护车。”千斤顶喊他。“谢谢你。”  
医官猛地停住。  
他转过身时是一脸刻意的恼怒。他用力蹙眉，对千斤顶瞪眼，食指歪斜地指着对方的眉间。第一缕阳光耀得他闪闪发光，这温暖的闪光明亮却不刺眼，从他的头雕到肩膀，从指尖到膝盖，无不浸泡在草莓和柑橘色泽的暖色调中，就小天线都渡上一层甜美的柔光。  
“我会来复诊的，你最好别恶化了！”  
救护车凶巴巴地恐吓道，转身的动作让他的腰轴暴露在外，保险杆滑出光润的反光。  
随着时间推移，美妙的粉色火烧云消失了，紫色也被慢慢漂淡，暗沉、深邃的蓝色是好晴天的征兆。  
千斤顶回过神时救护车已经走了半个钟头有余了。  
他像勉强逃过溺亡命运的水手般猛地吸气，胸膛因剧烈起伏而隐隐作痛。  
最后他只能倒在钻击号的底板上，祈祷这位可靠的老伙伴能替自己降温。  
“……该死。”  
千斤顶的低语埋没在足以穿云裂石的脉冲跳动声中。  
  
  
  
“擎天柱！！！”还没到早餐的点儿福勒就大发雷霆地冲到基地，好像有谁在他屁股上点了把火。  
领袖卫队面面相觑。  
“发生了什么，探员福勒？”擎天柱试图缓和他的愤怒。  
假如福勒吃了早餐这会儿肯定会气到吐出来。  
“你们这群汽车人还好意思问我发生了什么？！我昨天一整个晚上都在反恐部门被那群偏执狂吊着拷问，就因为你们当中有哪个大傻帽差点把拉斯维加斯 **炸上天** ！！”  
不过话说回来，这已经不是福勒第一次被烤得这样外焦内嫩了。  
在擎天柱开口解释“我们全都安分守己”前救护车就难以置信地大吼起来：  
  
“你说他做了什么？！”  
  
这下所有人都盯着他看。  
救护车吼完一个激灵，难耐地承受着大家追究的目光。  
福勒抱住肩膀。  
“哈，看来你们当中有人有头绪。”  
“救护车，你知道这是什么情况吗？”擎天柱问。  
“不，只是…”救护车支支吾吾，无名的羞耻压得他脑袋沉甸甸的。他吸了一口气，决定坦白从宽。  
“……昨天晚上千斤顶呼叫了我。”  
不知为何对大家坦白恶化了他的羞愧，现在救护车只想钻进储物室给自己关个二十四小时的禁闭，或者把自己丢进冰箱里也行——因为他觉得腰轴都快被这羞耻融化了。他捏紧拳头，发现指尖还残留着千斤顶的体温--微凉的热度似乎浸渍在触感中，挥之不去。  
救护车吸了口气，慌张地抬起头，想要辩解什么，不过没人察觉他的异样。  
阿尔茜甚至有些不耐烦。“好吧，他呼叫了你，然后呢？”  
“老千不会是受伤了吧？”隔板紧张地问。  
救护车环顾四周。  
“……不。”他撒谎时目光闪烁。“他只是…叫我过去帮他改装下飞船。但是我不知道他在拉斯维加斯做了什么。”  
福勒已经气笑了。  
“让我告诉你那个霹雳游侠做了哪些好事！现在他名下有一狗票乱七八糟的交通罚单，那些擦碰事故就不去说了，可他竟然炸了一个赛车场！之后维加斯一半警力都被他扯着满城跑，我才不管他去赌城是想结婚还是想淘金，反正我只晓得我得把电话搓出烟来才勉强让那帮神经兮兮的警察消停！！”  
“有人类受伤吗？”擎天柱最紧张的问题就是这个。  
“幸好没有！否则的话你们早就贴上封条拖去废车场了！！”  
“我很抱歉，探员福勒。千斤顶对人类世界的规则知之甚少，我也希望他的行事能更稳妥一些，但他目前并不在我的管辖之下--”  
“只记得‘不能炸毁加油站’远远不够！你最好警告那家伙别在人类的城市里玩火，因为只要他是个汽车人，那他就是你的麻烦，擎天柱！！”  
福勒甩下最后一句威胁，跺着脚离开基地。接下来他还要向顶头上司汇报这件事，但愿这可怜的特工不会被烤过头。  
现在留给领袖卫队的议题就相当单纯明快了，所有人围成一圈，开始商讨该拿千斤顶怎么办。  
擎天柱表情微妙。  
“我很高兴千斤顶仍在地球上待机，但是目前的情势紧张，要为他单独分出精力是不切实际的。”  
“那不如把老千扯过来！”隔板兴奋道，“反正他那副死德行怎么怒吼都不顶用，让他加入我们的队伍不就得了！”  
“我复议！！”烟幕兴冲冲地举起双手。“我早就想亲眼看看传说中的雷霆救援队了！我是说，虽然隔板也是雷霆救援队，可我还没见过千斤顶呢！”  
“冷静点，热血警探档。”阿尔茜泼冷水。“他愿不愿意还是个问题。假如千斤顶想要加入领袖卫队，他早就这么做了。事实却是他至今都没明确表达过这意愿，换做是我就不会去强迫他。”  
“根本就没谁能强迫老千，但邀请这家伙必须得强硬点，这样他才会当成一码事！擎天柱，我们真的需要他的力量，他是我们当中唯一一个有空战能力的人！我可以向你打包票，千斤顶炸烂的霸天虎小飞虫不比他砍烂的少！”  
“唔……”擎天柱沉吟起来。“非常好，也许是时候让我们的队伍欢迎他了，千斤顶是非常聪慧、强悍的战士，若是能和我们集体行动，我相信不需要特别训练他也会掌握行动的分寸。”  
“棒极了！我这就去邀--”  
“我可不这么觉得！！”救护车急忙急促地丢出反对。  
这是他今天第二次获得所有人的瞩目，大黄蜂发出一声困惑的呜哩。  
隔板的讯号还没发出去，他错愕地瞪着医官。  
“他…”救护车迷茫地瞪大眼睛，下一秒他抬起肩膀，细数其中弊端。“他根本就是乱来！！我们现在没工夫让他混进来搞东搞西，基地已经是霸天虎的目标之一了，这么做只会徒增风险！”  
“嘿，别担心，救护车！只要有我在，我向你们保证老千不会变成脱缰野马--”  
“你怎么能保证这个！”救护车说。他挪开视线。“他不守规矩、任意妄为，总是会搞出新岔子，根本就不是你能确定的！”  
**而且他的伤口还没好。**  
他向他保证过这件事不会被隔板知道，最起码在千斤顶的伤好之前要瞒过去，现在要是见了面肯定会露馅。  
隔板很容易热血上脑，到时候事情会变得很麻烦。  
救护车捏紧拳头，加重语气。  
“我不赞同他加入。”  
“我不知道千斤顶对你做了什么，但假如你信不过他，那就等于信不过我！”隔板恼火地说。“我们早晚都要找他的，为什么你这么讨厌他？”  
“我没有讨厌他！！”救护车大声反驳，他被自己吓了一大跳，话音落下的瞬间脉冲就乱了套，因为机体过热，他的冷却系统开始急速运作，轰鸣作响。  
基地的地板突然变得非常好看，救护车死死盯着水泥地上的坑洼。  
“我…我是说，他的飞船还需要进一步修缮，下次我会亲自提醒他这件事的。”他垮下肩膀，极其快速扫了一眼隔板，继续盯着坑洼。  
“我没有讨厌他，我只是… **_不喜欢_ **他而已！”  
“这真是毫无天理可言，老千明明对你很好，你却这样反感他！”  
“什么？！”救护车的声音都变了三个调，他面红耳赤地瞪着隔板，冷凝液转换器和冷却系统同时闹腾起来。“你又不知道！”  
“可我完全可以确定！千斤顶对你坦诚相待，非常友好。”隔板还在和医官较真，他三分气恼、七分诚挚地盯着救护车，语气平缓了一些。“我和千斤顶并肩作战那么多年，一次都没碰过他战机的电板！老千连修理都不肯让我搭手，他居然会允许你改造钻击号？假如这都不是 **示好** ，那我真不知道什么是了。”  
假如隔板是想报复救护车曾经赶他去做大扫除的仇，那么他快得逞了。  
因为医官还以为自己会原地烧起来，某种会害人羞愤致死的喜悦逼迫救护车大声怒吼：“这分明就是两码事！！”  
“为什么你就这么固执！拜托，让老千试试看啊，他会成为很棒的队友的！我是说真的！”  
“得了吧，你们两个。”阿尔茜介入战局，“你们就算吵到天昏地暗也没用。擎天柱，你觉得怎样比较好？救护车似乎态度很强硬。”  
她莫名其妙地望了一眼救护车。  
自从赛博坦大战以来，她还是第一次看到医官这样大动肝火。尽管她给小隔的意见泼了冷水，但这不代表她希望千斤顶一直独行下去。  
擎天柱同样困扰地看着救护车，老友似乎不像平时那样和气。但他知道救护车自有道理，一番思索后，领袖按住了医官的肩膀。  
“每个人的意见都有参考价值，但假如你执意如此的话，不如由你去和千斤顶交流吧。你可以在提醒他行为规范时邀请他，不论千斤顶作何选择，我们都会接受的。”  
“但是擎天柱，救护车明显对老千抱有成见--”隔板一脸委屈。  
“我相信经过上一次的合作，救护车已经对千斤顶的品性和实力有所了解。他不会对对方的优点视而不见的。”  
擎天柱信任地望着医官，而救护车已经开始有点气喘吁吁了。  
冷凝液濡湿了他脖颈的合金，他一脸苦闷地说：“……好吧，好吧！！我会和他说的！”  
  
  
  
“你做事根本就没头没脑。”  
“我差点就可以干掉那个花里胡哨的霸天虎了，真的就差那么一点点。我有顾虑到周边人类的安全，既没有暴露身份，也没有引发公众灾难，那个小不点人类完全是在夸大其词，把整个城市炸飞天也太夸张了点--”  
“重点是你不能在有人类的地方搞爆破！！”  
“你难道不觉得那些人类有点太娇贵了吗？尤其是他们引以为豪的载具，轻轻碰一下就会掉漆。有什么大不了的？”  
“是啊，因为所有人都该向你学习，最好成为人类的首号通缉犯，在整个城市里逃亡才对！”  
“嗷、嗷、嗷，轻点儿，救护车，你要把我的车座都烫穿了。”  
“你不是很强硬吗？这种程度连大黄蜂都熬得住，少在那抱怨了。”  
千斤顶在满月的夜晚迎来他的复诊，救护车对待他的态度比之前更加暴躁，难免令人 **想入非非** 。  
他的焊枪加固了胸口的裂痕，其他杂七杂八的烫伤则在治疗床的保养下好得七七八八。救护车抱怨完他的莽撞行为后就没再分散注意力，全神贯注地打磨着那道伤疤。他眯着光学镜、弯着腰，指尖轻轻抚摸着被烫平的新生金属，凑得如此之近，千斤顶几乎觉得他的声音在自己胸腔里回荡。  
“嗯，没有新的裂口。你有遵守医嘱。”  
“医生喊停，无可奈何。”千斤顶低声道。“我只能给那群矿工放假了。”  
“还是别剧烈运动为妙，幸好你的能量库存很够，不需要再去强征。”  
救护车依旧低头盯着那道伤疤，露出一个浅浅的笑容。他没察觉千斤顶从上方扫来深邃的目光，所以当雷霆救援队发话时，他几乎被对方语气中的重量震撼到了。  
“你介意在这里解决晚餐吗？”千斤顶说，他语尾的气流轻轻扑打着救护车的音频接收器，嗓音有些沙哑。“--因为我的库存绰绰有余。”  
救护车猛地抬起头来。  
钻击号内昏暗的灯光足以照亮他机体上细密的冷凝液，医官的一言一行全都慌乱无措。  
“我--你要节省能量，我能回基地解决晚餐……”  
“你才刚说过我的库存很够，一顿晚餐不伤大雅。”  
“你……--对了，你的体检还没结束，可能还有一些后遗症没有检测出来。让我扫描一下——你看，你的脉冲频率有点不大正常，搞不好是第三大电缆有破损--”  
“除去那些小伤口，我可以断言我很健康。”  
“但是数据不是那么说的，数据表示--”  
千斤顶按住救护车点在自己伤口上的手，让对方的掌心完全与胸膛镶贴，力度温润坚定。他嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，目睹医官所有防备在自己的戳碰下烟消云散。  
“那是因为你的手正贴在我的胸甲上，救护车。”  
救护车的目光融化在一种甜蜜的羞耻里。他试着抽回手，但肩膀软绵绵的使不出力气，只好泄气地让千斤顶继续。  
最后他用那种会让冰块瞬间变成蒸汽的声音答应：“……好的。”  
他们在绝对的沉默中共进晚餐，救护车极力逃避目光接触，而千斤顶饶有兴致地观察着他的一举一动，替他满上新的能量饮料。  
“我真的该回去了…”救护车用手背抹干净嘴角，推开半空的能量方块。“我不应该离开基地那么久的，擎天柱可能会需要--”  
“你来了连半小时都没满。假如上次你能把整个夜晚都分给我，这一次应该也能。”  
“我干嘛要听你安排，这会儿你又没受重伤！”  
“因为我还没从你那学到安全的驾车方式。交通法，对吧？我很确定老大有叫你来提点我，谁又晓得其实我们早就讨论过这事儿了呢？”  
“我们没有，上次我们只是——”  
“兜风。”千斤顶点点头。“餐后散步听上去不错，今晚我要开在前面。”  
“你就在那自作主张吧，我是不会……”  
“救护车。”  
“干嘛？！”  
“你的手背上沾着能量液。”  
千斤顶抬手，拇指滑过救护车的手背。他的指肚搜刮到微乎其微的能量液，就那么一丁点而已，但还是有一点。  
雷霆救援队将其一舔而尽时嘴角挂着志在必得的微笑，救护车喷出一口气，火冒三丈地低吼一声，起身离座。  
“擎天柱问你要不要正式加入领袖卫队！！”他恶声恶气地问道，走向钻击号的舱门。  
“噢，这可是个重球。我目前没办法思考这么正经的问题。”  
“这！不是！兜风！我才不想和你兜风，这次不要，以后也不要！”  
“没问题，你想怎么称呼这行为都可以，溜达，散步，约--”  
“假如你再多说一个字，我现在立刻就回基地。”  
“--交通教育。这是严肃、认真的交通教育，没有别的。”  
  
他们完全就只是在兜风而已。  
  
满月的柔软光泽填满地面，这儿和他们上次“比赛”是同一地点，却像是另一个世界。明亮的银色灌满空气，夜风不至于寒冷，吹来沁人心脾的野花气味。  
救护车的装甲闪出樱桃色泽，当千斤顶率先起跑时他甚至庆幸对方没有贴在自己身后。他们一前一后地在无人公路上飞驶，速度时慢时快，车速完全随心所欲。千斤顶明智地避开了会引爆医官羞耻心的话题，尽可能聊些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
他们开到靠近峡谷的道路时不约而同地停下车轮，在这儿月亮好像直接贴着地面，抬手就能碰到般巨大、圆润，它的光辉几乎带来压迫感，听不见任何虫鸣声。  
“……哇哦。从没见过这样的卫星，也许我们到底还是有点小看这颗星球了。”千斤顶说。  
他解除载具模式，抬手去捞那光辉。月光在他十指指缝间淌过，打亮他脸上的疤痕。  
救护车站到他身边，凝视圆月。  
“但它看上去有些荒芜。假如人类能好好开拓的话，它就不会那么 **寂寞** 了。”  
他的语气太过单纯，几乎让千斤顶为自己的心动产生罪恶感。他不再凝视月色，而是紧盯救护车的侧脸，默默地想：他知不知道自己刚刚说得话有多可爱？  
救护车回了他一眼，误解了对方的凝视。医官局促不安地踢了一脚地面，替自己扫兴的话语辩解：“我说过我不喜欢这里…你知道的，蹩脚的地球科技给我添了很大的麻烦。那就只是一颗卫星而已，有什么可稀奇的。”  
“你是对的，在地球一遇到这么大的月亮就看不见星星了。这样可没法许愿。”  
“不好意思？”  
“啊，就是个传说啦。挺蠢的，假如你对夜晚的第一颗星星许愿就能美梦成真云云。我从没当真过。”  
“你竟然对星星许过愿？”救护车听上去很愉快。  
千斤顶耸耸肩膀。“也不算，严格来说更像是在找茬，你办得到就试试看啊？这种感觉。”  
“好吧，那你许了什么愿望？”  
“那个愿望已经实现了，百分百不是星星的功劳就是了。”  
“你的确是那种自力更生的家伙。”救护车没问下去。  
千斤顶遗憾地呼了口气，要是救护车继续追问的话，他就有机会把史上最陈词滥调的情话说出口了。看来人生也不一定全部顺利呐。  
“假如这是真的，你会许什么愿望？”  
“我不相信这种迷信，所以我不会许愿。”  
“我知道，但假如这是真的--嗳，就当这是个学术假说吧，假如真有那颗行星具有实现人愿望的非科学神力，你要许什么愿望？”  
千斤顶含笑等待救护车的回答。  
后者皱紧眉毛，捏着下巴沉思起来。  
他突然看了千斤顶一眼，直视月亮。  
“……我希望战争能快点结束。”救护车轻声说。  
千斤顶的火种像是被勒住了一样酸胀发痛，他瞪大眼睛，愣愣地看着救护车，直到对方慌乱补充“我知道这不是什么该对星星许愿的事情”。  
温热的液体在光学镜后面酝酿着，想破堤而出。但千斤顶忍住这酸涩的感觉，捏住救护车的手指。  
“假如你希望我加入领袖卫队的话--”他一字一句地说。“--我现在就把钻击号停过去。”  
然后他会结束战争。  
不单是为了救护车。  
因为他也如此期盼。期盼了太过漫长的周期循环。  
他为此浴血，为此心冷孤立，直到自己遍体鳞伤，变得任意妄为。  
但是接下来每一分每一秒他都想与救护车这样十指相交，直到所有星星陨落。  
他们最迫切的愿望在此重叠，这不是命中注定，纯粹只是因为他们天造地设。  
救护车的眼中有自己的倒影。  
周围一切变得不值一提。  
千斤顶在不知不觉中紧紧握住他的手，他亲吻着救护车的指节，一刻也不敢将视线挪开。  
救护车轻轻吸了口气。  
“我希望。”  
一簇电流从他们手指相握的地方弹开，紧紧绑住彼此的电波频率、脉冲和呼吸。在此之前千斤顶从未听过这样美妙的机体运作声，如在天国。  
“但这不是我希望就能决定的事情，千斤顶。”救护车柔声道。“假如你真的想要加入领袖卫队，你随时都可以过来。我会在那里等你。”  
“我真的现在就可以过去——”  
“你的伤口还没好，隔板绝对会问发生了什么。”  
“…你是对的。该死的霸天虎。下次我一定要把他们削成碎片！”  
“然后再被炸得满身疮痍？”  
“下次就是他们遭殃了。”  
“好吧，我不喜欢你伤还没好就妄想那些，你太依靠蛮--”  
“你真的不晓得自己有多可爱，是不是？”  
“你说什么？！千斤顶，我讨厌--”  
  
千斤顶亲吻救护车的嘴角，按下医官的静音键。  
  
“我很抱歉，救护车。但你闻起来很好。”  
  
-END  
  
  
  
EXTRA 1  
“矿坑魅影又来了？”  
“我听说他差点把霸天虎的上层长官砸成废铁。”  
“我完全相信。”  
“为什么你们还管他叫矿坑魅影？上头都说那只是个雷霆救援队而已。”  
“这个事实才更可怕！还是叫他矿坑魅影好点。”  
  
  
  
EXTRA 2  
也许他不会的。  
救护车想，坐立不安地摆弄着那些器材。  
没错，他肯定不会。他们有那么多事情要忙，所以没必要太紧张。  
他们肯定会走柏拉图路线，而且千斤顶当时只是亲了一下他的嘴角，这就是最好的证明。虽然千斤顶看上去是那种样子，但实际上他很懂得分寸的。  
他不会的。  
……就算他会，也肯定会慢慢来，对不对？  
  
  
  
EXTRA 3  
“为什么老救最近这么暴躁？谁踹了他的排气管？”  
“我不知道…但你最好别去招惹他，最近还是少弹吉他吧。”  
“是不是因为你老是砸坏他器材导致的？”  
“说句老实话？……我其实觉得他好像是在气其他人，但他看到我就特别容易发火，可能是因为我害他联想到老千了吧。”  
“为什么他要讨厌千斤顶啊？”  
“这你就问到我了，我也不晓得啊。”  



End file.
